Baraggan Louisenbairn
is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of the top three most powerful Espada. Character outline Barragan is an elderly Arrancar with a large white mustache and white hair. His hollow mask takes the form of a five pointed crown and his face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. He wears a white leather coat with fur lining and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Currently, very little is known about him but he appears to be very grumpy from the way he talks. His personality is serious and arrogant and he does not hesitate to impose his authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader from Aizen after the latter became trapped, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espadas to disagree. He also has some leadership skills as he was able to make decisions and analyze situations both quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura town. He has five Fracción; Po, Charlotte Coolhorn, Avirama Redder, Findor Carias, and an unnamed arrancar. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy and Szayel and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Szayel and Nnoitra. After Aaroniero is killed by Rukia Kuchiki, he angrily scolds the deceased Espada for, "Dying such a pathetic death."Bleach Manga chapter 269 Fake Karakura Town arc Later, he and his Fracción appear with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. Once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are blocked off by Yamamoto's Shikai, he himself decides to give all orders. His Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon as he decisively finds the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He then orders his Fracción Findor Carias to send Hollows to destroy them, but the Hollows however are killed by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame who are protecting the pillars. In response, he then sends each member of his Fracción to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga Chapter 319, Page 6 Fracción * : Is a large religious Arrancar sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Po suprisingly defeated Ikkaku and was able to land a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura. He was soon crushed by Sajin's bankai. * : is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is possibly a homosexual, or is at the very least a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is soon defeated by Yumichika and faints afterwards, either dead or merely incapacitated. * : Is an Arrancar who goes on to battle against Izuru Kira. He is very out going and screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He was ultimately beheaded by Kira. * : He appears to be the most composed member of his fraccion. When he encounters Shūhei Hisagi the first thing he asks him is what seat number he is and tells him that he will fight him at that level. He had an ability not seen before by any Arrancar that allowed him to increase his power by chiseling off a piece of his mask. He was shot and killed by Hisagi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Espada